


Dear Diary

by Joy_Melody



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Une page de journal, absorbant les pensées de son propriétaire





	Dear Diary

_29/06/2015_

 

  
Cher journal,

  
Toi, tu sais tout de moi. Tu sais que j’aime ce mec, celui dont je t’ai parlé de nombreuses fois. Tu sais combien je l’admire et à quel point j’aimerais qu’il me remarque. Mais aujourd’hui, je me suis rendu compte qu’il n’était pas celui pour lequel j’avais craqué. Derrière son physique avantageux, j’ai découvert à mes dépends sa face sombre. J’avais réussi à mettre mon orgueil de côté, à prendre mon courage à deux mains et d’aller enfin lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je t’ai parlé de mes doutes et de mes craintes, de mes espoirs également. Je t’ai décrit la peur qui me ronge la nuit et la chaleur qui m’envahissait quand je le voyais sourire, la joie que j’éprouvais quand je l’entendais rire. Je t’ai raconté que, dans mes rêves, c’est moi qui le fais rire, qui suis la source de son bonheur. Dans mes fantasmes les plus fous, il susurre mon nom dans le creux de mon oreille, dans l’intimité de ma chambre ou de la sienne. Cette bulle de tranquillité éclatait, bien trop tôt, lorsque le matin arrivait. Mais la pensée de le voir me remontait le moral. Ce que tu ne sais pas, cher journal, c’est que les évènements de la journée ont totalement changé l’image que j’avais de lui. J’ai encore du mal à croire que le garçon que j’ai aimé en secret ait un tel cœur de pierre. Ou, plutôt, comment ai-je pu être aussi crédule et avoir tant fermé les yeux. L’amour rend aveugle, n’est-ce pas, cher journal. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ni pourquoi je te parle. Après tout, tu n’es qu’un vulgaire tas de pages. Étrangement, ça me soulage de m’exprimer sur tes pages jaunies, parfois tâchées par me larmes de douleur et de chagrin. Cher journal, tu ne sais pas à quel point cette journée m’a transformé. Comme je te l’ai dit, j’étais allé le voir mais je me suis arrêté avant. Il était là, en face de moi, son arrogance sublimant sa beauté. Mais il ne m’adressait pas un regard. Comme d’habitude, j’étais invisible. Son attention et celle de ses potes était concentrée sur une silhouette recroquevillée contre un mur. Une silhouette qui essayait désespérément de disparaître. Les insultes, remarques, flottaient autour de lui, le blessant comme une pluie d’acide.  
  
\- Alors, ça fait quoi de se faire enculer Mathias ?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça.  
\- Tu préfères être en-dessous, hein ?  
\- Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi ?  
\- Une salope !  
  
Et cela continuait. Crois-moi, cher journal, quand je te dis que j’aurais aimé intervenir, faire stopper ce massacre verbal. J’étais figé. Mon amour, ou le garçon que je croyais aimer, se contentait de rire à chaque nouvelle remarque. J’ai gardé espoir, cher journal, qu’il faisait ça pour se faire accepter. Moi aussi, j’ai eu des comportements que je regrette à présent. Mathias, un pauvre sixième qui n’avait rien demandé, sauf peut-être pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement, normalement, courut s’enfermer dans les toilettes. Des réflexions plus horribles les unes que les autres continuaient de le poursuivre. L’un d’entre eux lui demanda, avec un rire goguenard, vers qui il courait avec tant d’enthousiasme. Celui que j’aimais prononça alors les deux syllabes qu’il ne fallait pas, celles qui ont brisé mon cœur déjà mis à mal. Mon prénom. L’un de ses potes a éclaté de rire, puis m’a pointé du doigt. Loin de paraître gêné, il m’a adressé un sourire, mais pas de ceux dont je rêvai. Celui-ci exprimait tant de choses : amour, complicité, tendresse… rien de ce que j’ai vu. Là, c’était plutôt dégoût, raillerie et condescendance. J’ai couru jusqu’à toi, cher journal. Je t’ai sorti de mon sac, pris ma trousse et me suis dirigé vers la salle de musique, seul endroit où je me sens moi-même.  
Mes yeux commencent à se fermer, cher journal. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. J’en ai marre, marre de me battre, marre de faire semblant d’être heureux. Ce crayon, rouge sang à présent, que je tiens dans ma main blême, si blanche, si pâle, commence à glisser. L’encre, elle, commence à manquer. L’encre de mon crayon, le fleuve de ma vie qui s’écoule. La pointe plonge une dernière fois dans mon poignet, juste le temps de te dire merci. Juste le temps de »  
  
Mes yeux me piquèrent lorsque je finis la page. L’écriture s’arrêtait brusquement, étant devenue de plus en plus irrégulière, erratique. Un trait descendait le long de la page, comme si le crayon avait glissé et que l’auteur de ce journal n’avait pas eu la force de le retenir. Je me tournai vers le titre de l’exposition : « En mémoire de ceux qui ont abandonnés, lassés de combattre l’homophobie ».

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! 
> 
> Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais c'est un sujet qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
